


In The Backseat Of His Car

by all-the-ships-must-sail-pls (QueenIsMyKween)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cheating, Joseph is my dream daddy, Kissing, M/M, My Dadsona is named Chris May, Oops, Totally forgot after I made him that Joseph's oldest kid is named Chris, dream daddy - Freeform, fucking in the car, lol, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsMyKween/pseuds/all-the-ships-must-sail-pls
Summary: My Dadsona, Chris, is getting fucked by Joseph ;)





	In The Backseat Of His Car

**Author's Note:**

> My first online smut story! I hope you enjoy reading! (Btw, just finished playing his second date last night and I feel slightly upset that I ran into Mary at the bar and I'm trying to argue that Joseph and I have a platonic relationship. (yeah right) But anyway, I'm alright! XD)

We’re driving home after a group dance. It was successful once again and I was able to lift Joseph up perfectly for the dirty dancing. God, he’s amazing. Am I allowed to say stuff like that? I’m not even sure.  
Anyhow, he’s pulling up to the front of my house. I hope Amanda’s asleep.

“I’m glad we had a great time, Chris.” He’s smiling as he puts an arm around me and pulls me in close. I blush and hug back eagerly. His lips gently touch my cheek and then to my jaw. I shiver as he continues to press kisses to my neck.

I was slowly getting turned on.

This isn’t good.

“Joseph?”

“Hm?” He pauses in his kisses, then resumes shortly.

“A Are you sure you want this?”

“Of course, Chris.” He pulls back to look at me.

“I’ve wanted this more than anything. Mary and I.. just don’t seem to be fine together. I think we need time apart. We’ve been considering legal separation or maybe divorce..”

“Joseph.. did I really cause you two to split?”

“No.. this has been a long time coming. You just helped me realize how toxic our marriage is.”

He leans forward and kisses my lips. It’s a simple kiss, but I don’t respond just yet.

“Joseph..”

“Chris. Please. Just let me have this moment.” I consider it. Mary wouldn’t have to know.. and we both don’t have to be home yet.

“Alright, Joseph.” He smiles and takes his seatbelt off. I fumble with mine as Joseph reaches for the lever to the side of my seat. After I gracefully manage the seatbelt, he’s pulled the lever and he’s climbing on top of me.

He presses a knee to my crotch and he’s raising my shirt slowly. I moan softly at the friction and he grins at me. Oh..

Fuck, now I’m really turned on.

He leans down to kiss my chest and he grabs at my hips, sliding them in my pants. He caresses my bare skin and continues kissing my chest. I feel his hot tongue envelope a nipple and I whine. He sucks eagerly and I’m squirming beneath him.

I grip the seat as he continues to tease me with his lips.

“Joseph, please,” I beg softly and he grins.

“In a moment. I love doing foreplay.”

I shiver as he sucks my other nipple and gets my cock out of my pants. He strokes gently with his left hand and suddenly, he’s pulling back to kiss my lips. This time, I respond eagerly as he licks into my mouth.

I moan as he strokes a bit faster and my hand manages to touch Joseph through his pants. He moans and starts stroking me faster. It’s a bit weird at this angle, but I manage to take his cock out as well. He slides against mine and I’m seeing stars.

“Joseph!”

I pull him closer by the hips eagerly and we grind against each other. I’m embarrassingly close to orgasm but Joseph manages to control himself long enough to kiss me again.

We kiss longer this time and soon I’m gasping for breath.

“I want to fuck you..” He whispers breathlessly against my lips and I nod. He moves back to grab lube and a condom while I get on my hands and knees. I think he got those from the glove compartment..

I cry out as his tongue laps over my hole. He growls and spreads me open more and begins fucking me with his tongue. I’m so close again but he pulls away again and I whimper helplessly.

He’s a natural as he slides the condom on and fingers me easily. I’m a mess, moaning and jerking my hips back eagerly. 

He finally has the tip pressed against my entrance and I moan as I glance back at him.

“Last chance to back out, Chris.”

I shiver.

“Joseph, I need you.”

He slides in with one smooth thrust and I gasp, my heart pounding so loudly I’m sure Joseph can hear it. He moans as I clench around him. I’m trying to relax and he’s waiting for me to adjust.

After a minute, I tell him to move.

It’s quick and dirty and I love every second of it. I came first and then Joseph pulls out. “Ah, please, Chris, suck me off.”

I lay there, panting for a moment, before getting up and trading places with Joseph. I manage to get the condom off and I’m soon taking him down my throat like a pro.

Or, as much as I can manage, anyway. Joseph is well endowed..

Pun not intended.

Fuck, my knees feel weak.

He moans as he tangles his fingers in my hair, and gently encourages me to suck faster. I gag slightly when the tip touches the back of my throat, but I manage. I get a rhythm going and his fingers tightening in my hair is the only warning I get before his hot come bursts down my throat.

I pull back, come dripping down my mouth, but Joseph still kisses me tenderly. He helps lick himself off my lips and my cock twitches weakly.

“That was amazing, Chris.. You were so good for me.” I giggle helplessly, the high of the orgasm fading away.

“T Thank you too, Joseph. I’ve always wanted you.”

“I know.”

I laugh and settle in his lap to kiss him again. Little did I know; Amanda knew what was going on the whole time. And.. so did Mary.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Anyways, I hope my smut is okay, lol. Come check me out on Tumblr! @all-the-ships-must-sail-pls


End file.
